lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:XxGodZerxesxX
Hello, Welcome to , Here we provide a user-friendly experience and good time. We hope you make lots of edits and help the Wiki. Welcome. ;) Need help? Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Welcome and enjoy the Wiki! ---- FEESH Asdkje, Zion. I noticed my name in the recent wiki activity page, and eesh green. Is that used to mark someone as banned from chat? Powerful gohan (talk) 08:47, August 29, 2013 (UTC)Powerful gohan Well, I'll have to check the js later on when I gain the time. It may just be a mistake with something going on with Goten's name color, his is green. I'll check and see, it may be. As I've seen no one else with a green name other than you that is a normal user. DaggerfallZ (talk) 08:51, August 29, 2013 (UTC) I HATE YOU! xD Pewp. So what about that new rp character of yours? Or let me guess is that the final rp character for you? FriezaReturns (talk) 06:37, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Guess who. It's me. Rj. Im back baby. RjGraffiti! LET GO OF MY SATIFACTION CHAIN! 00:14, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Just had to ban someone This user: http://lookout.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Ssj_3_Gotenks Came on to chat, was already swearing constantly, even said racial slurs as well. Permabanned him. Then he came back with a sock seconds later(http://lookout.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Teen_Raditz) repeated his actions once again on chat. This is what Teengohanrocks told me: SSJ3 Gotenks has been typing in rude messages on chatEdit He's been typing in rude messages on chat. Please ban him. He also said a swear word.Teengohanrocks (talk) 18:20, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh and he called me a rude word and said the f word. The rude word was the n word BTW.Teengohanrocks (talk) 18:20, October 5, 2013 (UTC) ^^ Confirmed, you can also confirm this with Fireblaze Inferno, Amir Kinard, DK and of course TGR. He requested that this user be IP banned as well. Arishok Frieza - "Got somethin' to say? Well go on make it happen.." 18:41, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Admin Meeting Brah. I'm on Chatango, leave a message sometime. Oh and how haz youz beenzzzz? I'mSoSwift (talk) 00:28, October 31, 2013 (UTC) RollBack Hey Zion, as you know I am back to Wikia. Uyh I would like to request rollback (Nothing more) to help with spam and keeping the wiki good, I'll be nice again, I was kind of just being dumb in chat yesterday but I am back to work now. Anyway thanks. CertainlyNot Talk I'm not a sock Why did you think I was a sock? and Amir Kinard Why? Please do an IP check. Hmhm I have heard about your troubles in the bedstead. 08:41, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Ban Reason Please do tell me what, stated The Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki Official Rules, is the reason you banned me. Please message me the exact reasons of the rule and explain how I officially broke that rule.Geti186 (talk) 03:23, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Wow, I'm guessing this means you banned me for no official reason. Congratulations, Sir, for showing that you have clearly banned me for no reasonGeti186 (talk) 05:47, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about the role-play, PLEASE READ THIS :( Listen here, Zion...I am sorry about the argument of the role-play. Will you forgive me? Read the comment I left on your blog. I don't want you to leave the wiki. Remember all those good times we had? Me fighting Lin, us playing AQ together.. Dude don't leave! You best be staying because who am I going to randomly ping or say "pewp" to on chat? xD Arishok Frieza - "Got somethin' to say? Well go on make it happen.." 12:00, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Erol Come to Erol Zion! We RPing there homie! DragonKnight99 the 20:11, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Rigorous training sessions idea to prepare for the massive arc that Kuzon is doing http://lookout.wikia.com/wiki/Page_RP:_14th%27s_Rigorous_Training_Session_Part_I Tatooine's Front Man "URoRRuR'R'R!" 13:36, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Be sure to read this when possible I took the time(the time in which my sickness has slowly transpired) I went into photoshop w/ a better picture and redesign/revamped/improved the picture thats on the front page(the one that's above where the main characters are displayed.) tbrh it looks better and is VASTLY restored. Green text is the same. Though its a bit easeir on the eyes. Pic is here: Speak to me in chat if you want to know more details. Tatooine's Front Man "URoRRuR'R'R!" 05:03, February 17, 2014 (UTC) iv ben to 10 that right 10 ditnvitn wikis don't care what I do your only one who dos it way these wiki are poploer that these wiki more set up then that way thes eiki put gallys in there pages unlike yours but ya like you need help stop sopa or this palcw wont exsit no war res tif the net sopa want to kill the net that means your wiki to Chat COME BACK TO CHAT. I'M DONE. DragonKnight99 the 06:56, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki looks good but it would need two small tweaks to meet the spotlight criteria. First there are some that need to be cleaned up. Second the edit protection on the main page needs to be dropped so it is only protected against IPs and new accounts. Let me know on my wall when you have done those two things and I will be happy to look again. -- Wendy (talk) 03:24, April 23, 2014 (UTC) The uncategorized pages list is now empty. I made sure to get at least 4 categories on each on the list. Chat chat. -- TheGreatKuzon! (talk) 01:37, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Tech Admin Hey I've finished one of your request. get started on the other one soon. Thanks bud! \o/ Click me! (talk) 07:11, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey there friend? You can call me Geti THE 2nd, For I have inheritied his will. CertainlyNot . . . Talk . . . ' '. ? Where you been bud? I am going to put "semi-active" on main page soon :/. If it is a break from wikia, I don't doubt you. -- TheGreatKuzon! (talk) 19:56, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Main page jobs You should archive your news btw (you have 50 links to empty pages above so :p). The main page jobs you talked about, as I predicted, appear to have failed. The popular content part Elcid filled out is the only one done, other than the pics I did. The Species Showcase and the other things are empty and just look bad. We can talk on chat. Also, I plan to use wiki-communication more than chat. TY. - TheGreatKuzon! (talk) 08:39, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Insulting Imperial Wyrm, Freezing-Soul and Dark Tempest have all been making a mockery of me and my religion tons of times and insulting it. This is what this wiki is supposed to be like? I demand justice. It is time this wiki changed, and followed the teachings of lord & savior Jesus Christ. I am afraid I should take this into my own hands, actually. -- TheGreatKuzon! (talk) 01:47, February 24, 2015 (UTC) ....Huh?